The Begining of The End of The Wraith
by Laudehr88
Summary: Can the people of Earth find a peaceful way to end the war between them and the Wraith of will they die defending Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy while protecting their own planet.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

From the beginning of time in the Pegasus Galaxy there was a race of advanced human beings from the planet Neganthia long forgotten by name. They were so old a race even the Ancients could not understand them, nor could the wraith who attacked them that fateful day. Many of the humans died that day because it was their belief not to take another's life through violence regardless of the fact they had the mental capacity to do almost anything, build anything to protect themselves. There was one other small reason they died, they died to protect a small new born child they believed to be their saviour and the child would have been had the Wraith not intervened. Even centuries of careful planning and selection to bare a child's body strong enough to hold the gifts of old could not save them in time, at the very second of the child's birth its mind connected with all the people of Neganthia. The child was detected by a passing Wraith super hive orbiting Neganthia at the time and after investigating they found a peaceful advanced race of humans whose knowledge far exceeded their own. They were easily able to overpower them and what they didn't cull they killed. The entire race gave their lives just so they could send the new born child through their gate to the Ancients, the only race they believed to be closer to their own. The Ancients received the child through their gate, a little baby girl they called Adora fearing the worst they checked Neganthia and found the building's burning and the people mostly gone some even dead. They raised Adora as one of their own swearing never to tell her of her people's existence and wiping the address from the Ancient database. The Ancients were barely able to keep up with her mind but they managed as best they could. She may never find out about her people or what she could have been.

FLASH FORWARD TO ATLANTIS TODAY

Doctor Rodney Mc Kay sits at his desk on his computer cross checking the gate addresses they had already been to and the ones they had yet to go in the Ancients database. He noticed that just after the Ancients dialled earth for the last time another gate address was accessed. "Oh my" he said before writing it down and running out the door, down the hall and to the observation deck. "Mr Woosley I found something that might be important" He handed the gate address over to Mr Woosley "I'm not sure because as we know when the Ancients left no one stayed behind, except of course Dr Weir from a different time line, but still it could be something" confused Mr Woosley said

"I'm sorry Dr Mc Kay you've lost me" the look that passed across Rodney's face was, are you serious then he remembered he had not yet explained himself.

"Oh sorry, I was going through the gate addresses in the Ancients database and I found this one, it had been accessed after they left"

"Where does it go?"

"Have no idea"

"But you think it could be something"

"Yes"

"But you're not sure what"

"No"

"I'm sorry Rodney I'm not hearing anything conclusive" Rodney was about to say something when a new scientist he had hired whose name he had not bothered to learn because he thought it a waste of his time. Rodney thought his mind was better spent on more important things, said what everyone else was thinking.

"It was the last address dialled" Rodney glared at him as if he dared to speak out of turn.

"Wasn't the last address dialled earth" asked Mr Woosley

"Yes" said Rodney

"Meaning" asked Mr Woosley

"Meaning that someone was here after the Ancients left and it's quite possible they may have left something behind or there could be descendants still in the Pegasus Galaxy it's also possible they could have left behind something that could help us win the war against the Wraith".

"Now that Rodney is what I wanted to hear. Have Atlantis One team ready to go immediately" In less than twenty minutes Atlantis one consisting of, LT Colonel John Sheppard, Dr Rodney Mc Kay, Dr Carson Beckett's clone, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex stood before the gate ready to embark on the mission.

"Come on lets go already" said John "I'd like to get back for my day off"

"Have you got something planned John" said Teyla, he looked at Ronon smiled and said

"Thought I'd go golfing" Ever since his girlfriend broke up with him Ronon had been spending his time split between working out and golfing with John. The Stargate opened up with a whoosh creating a water like effect on the surface "You don't really think we'll find anything there do you, I mean anything we do find has got to be at least 10 thousand years old"

"We could only hope" said Rodney and one by one they walked through the gate to a different world. The planet they arrived on had trees and greenery and many flowers as far as the eye can see.

"Well let's start looking around" said John "And let's try not to piss off any of the locals, assuming there are any locals" They followed a well-worn path and it felt to them as if they had been walking for hours when they came to a small town.

"So what have we here" said John

"Looks like a small catholic village" said Teyla

"And what makes you say that" said Rodney

"The church in the middle is an average catholic church"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"When the baby sleeps I have been reading about earth customs and this one represents the Catholic religion"

"Well let's just go down and say hello and try not to make any one angry"

"Actually if it's alright with you Sheppard I'd like to check the forest out some more"

"Ok just don't do anything stupid" They all but Ronon went down the hill to the town where they were met by seven angry men carrying spears and pointing them at Atlantis One. A man dressed like a priest addressed them in front of a large crowd of people.

"You four have defiled our sacred ground of the ancestors"

"What sacred ground" said John but as he said it he knew it was a mistake.

"The gateway to our ancestors and you have defiled it for which the punishment is death, Take them into custody" the priest touched his cross and their weapons flew out of their hands and across the compound.

"I think we're in trouble" said Teyla as they were tied up.

"You think so" said Rodney

"Do you think if I tried to appeal to their common side they might forgive us and let us go" one of the men prodded John in the back with a spear.

"Somehow I don't think so" said John. Not too far away Ronon was still exploring the forest. He felt as if someone was calling to him, pulling him in the direction he was walking. He stopped when he came to a small cottage overlooking the town. He noticed it had the most beautiful garden not even noticing when a female stood behind him.

"Personally I prefer the red tulips but for some reason they just won't grow here" Ronon quickly turned around pointing his gun at the woman who had just startled him. She had long silky red hair with a hint of blond her skin fair as it could be and her eyes as blue as the sky above. She wore a white dress with long lace sleeves and ancient writing where it was split in the front. Then he noticed the sleeves actually belonged to a long white coat.

"Who are you and why didn't I hear you"

"Well my name is Adora and this is my place so I guess I should be the one asking you those questions and for heaven's sake put that gun down no one will hurt you here" Ronon put away the gun but still he was tense.

"Sorry" he replied in a gruff voice "I'm Ronon and you still didn't answer why I didn't hear you" she pulled up her dress to show him her feet.

"I wear no shoes and when I walk I am very quiet"

"Why do you wear no shoes, doesn't the ground hurt your feet"

"The great mother of any planet would never hurt me and I feel closer to her not wearing shoes" Ronon thought this girl was crazy but who was he to judge considering his history, others who didn't know him would say he was crazy.

"When we got closer to the town down there I felt something pulling me up here"

"Would you like to sit down" Adora led him to a seat under her veranda "Please sit" she sat down and only when Ronon sat did she continue. "I have something I'd like to tell you but I must ask you to keep it to yourself I don't want certain people knowing some of the things I'm about to tell you" Ronon nodded in agreement not realising what she was about to tell him would change everything for him "I have been waiting for a long time for you as soon as I felt your presence here I called to you and you came" Now Ronon looked amused,

"You expect me to believe I came here because you called to me"

"Yes" He lent forward to rest his elbows on his knees

"Sorry I don't believe in things like that"

"What about people can you believe in them"

"Some" her face grew serious,

"Then I urge you to believe in me now, trust that I know what I'm talking about. I want to help your people which is why you must go to the town now your friends are in danger and they need you"

"Really, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I wish there was a way I could prove to you I am right but… Perhaps there is, if you go to your friends and they are in danger then I am right if they are not then I am wrong"

"And if you're right"

"Then you take me back to Atlantis with you"

"I never said anything about Atlantis" said a very suspicious Ronon.

"I know" she said. Ronon thought for a moment and then said

"I guess I could arrange it, will you come with me"

"I regret I cannot I am not welcome in the town"

"Why"

"Your friends Ronon you really must go now or they may die"

"Very well, but I will come back for you regardless" Ronon ran from the cottage down to the town.

"Oh great mother I would follow but I am… afraid" she sat in silence for a few moments and then she said "Thank you great mother" and she followed Ronon down to the town.

In the town the rest of Atlantis One team was already tied up and ready to be hung. "Maybe we should try introducing ourselves again" said Rodney

"It matters not who or where your from or what it is you're here for the fact is all that matters is you are here and now you have to be punished, you will be sacrificed to the great ring out of respect to the ancestors and these creatures you're talking about the Wraith, they have never been here" Ronon had finally reached the town and at this point he saw his friends tied up. Adora had been right his friends were indeed in danger. They were going to die and the people in the crowd were yelling for it.

"What is the meaning of this" said Ronon as he levelled his gun at the town's priest reading them their rights or rather lack of.

"They are being sacrificed out of respect to the Ancestors" said the priest

"On what grounds"

"They trespassed on our sacred grounds and as for you I have never seen you before are you with them"

"I might be"

"Ronon, put down the gun" said John, Ronon for once did as he was told as two men with spears took him prisoner. The priest continued to speak the last right to them.

"You now have heard all your rights do you object to them" they were all silent, they knew it wouldn't matter what was said this was it "Very well" the priest turned to the crowd "Will anyone here speak for the new comers"

"I will speak for them" said a voice from behind Ronon. He was moved aside and they all could see Adora standing there. The sun light shon on her making her skin almost glow.

"You are not permitted here"

"But your people are permitted at my cottage at any time of the day or night stealing anything they can get their hands on"

"That was our agreement"

"The stealing was not" she raised her voice and thunder cracked overhead "I am terminating our agreement and leaving this planet taking these people with me" one man stood and said

"That's fine with us witch, take them and go" the rest of the crowd agreed. The priest undid their bonds and let them go. They picked up their weapons and were about to leave but Adora had one more thing to say.

"I am sorry you couldn't see me for what I truly am but regardless I have a warning for you. You will have a year in which to live that is if the Wraith leave you alone long enough. Oh and don't even think your stolen tonic will keep you alive longer, after all you can't expect much from a nontoxic organic fertiliser" Then she left with the Atlantis one team, when they were almost at the gate John asked.

"What did you mean when you said they would only have a year to live?"

"My dear John I have been here for a very long time and all the towns people you saw were the same people that were here when I came through the gate. They believed the tonic they stole was giving them long life but really it was me"

"How is that possible" said Rodney, John nudged him "What"

"It's ok John you were all thinking it, Rodney just happened to be the one to say it. I'm not actually sure how I do anything I do I just know I can do it"

"That's not very define" said Rodney

""And you're not being very nice Rodney"

"Come to think of it" said John "We never told you our names" He stopped and faced her "And you defiantly weren't there when we introduced our selves to the town so forgive me if I'm a little blunt but who the hell are you" Abnormal person would be offended but Adora just smiled like she was expecting John to say that.

"No you didn't but for the record Ronon did tell me his"

"Then how is it you know ours"

"A feeling I guess, as I said before I cannot explain it"

"A feeling"

"I know it sounds crazy but really I would just like to help" John thought for a moment,

"Would you voluntarily subject yourself to any and all questioning by Atlantis Personnel?"

"Any questions I can answer I will, may we go now" John was still suspicious of her.

"Ronon, keep an eye on her"

"Already was" They walked towards the gate and Teyla walked beside Adora.

"You have questions Teyla"

"Yes, we got the address for this planet from the Ancients database which means someone must have come from where we came from"

"If you are referring to Atlantis then yes I was there but I was very young and unable to protect Atlantis then, however I am not from Atlantis even the Ancients didn't know enough to tell me that" while Teyla and Adora were talking they had reached the gate, Rodney had already put in the address and the gate had opened. Together they walked through with Ronon and Adora following behind them.

It had been a long time since Adora had been to Atlantis but it didn't mean she wasn't plagued by the memories every day and the feeling of loss when she couldn't feel them anymore. Atlantis One escorted her up to an official looking man.

"Adora" said John "This is Mr Woosley, sir this is Adora I believe it's possible she might know something about the person who left Atlantis after the Ancients left.

"Is this true"

"It is" said Adora "Kind of"

"Right, then Sheppard will you find her somewhere to stay for now"

"Of course" John and Ronon led her away,

"If you don't mind I do have a room of my own"

"You do" asked John

"Of course she does" said Ronon "She came from here" he added as he winked at her. She merely smiled at him and led the way. By the time they had reached her room they were at the other end of Atlantis and it had took them at least twenty minutes to get there.

"I hope no one's already in it" said John

"I very much doubt they are" said Adora

"May I ask why?"

"You may and you'll see" she walked up to the door of a room they were all failure with. John recognised it immediately.

"Isn't this the door even Rodney couldn't get open" said Ronon

"Yes" said John

"And with good reason" she said as she placed her palm on the doors lock. The door slid open and for the first time since they'd been in Atlantis John and Ronon saw inside the room. It was dark regardless of the window and all of Adora's favourite plants were dead. "Oh dear this will never do" she said walking into the room, she fingered a plant which turned to dust at her touch "My poor darlings, never mind mother has come home" she stood in the middle of the room as a crowd began gathering outside the door. She raised her arms and the room which was dark became bright the dead plants came alive the dust lifted and the bed made its self. When she was done John had something to say.

"I think you'd better come with us" They led her back to an interview room they used for meetings just behind the dialling system, they were joined by Mr Woosley and the rest of Atlantis One soon after.

"I have asked all of Atlantis One to be a part of this interview as they found you"

"Do I have much choice in the matter" he paused looked over his glasses at her and said.

"No you don't" Then he wrote something down in his note book and continued the interview "Why are you here"

"To help"

"With what exactly"

"With me here the Wraith will never find you unless you want them to and they will not be able to come through the gate either, it would be as though you disappeared"

"We can already do this"

"But I can do it without drawing power from the Atlantis power source"

"You can do this"

"My dear Mr Woosley, I already have" He wrote in his note pad again and said

"Rodney" Rodney who had been looking at his computer nodded and placed an object on the table,

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes it is on one of the Ancients power source, I believe you call it a ZPM" Mr Woosley did not look surprised "They used it to power Atlantis which is a huge flyable spaceship however this one seems depleted"

"Yes and we are currently running low on power the help we need at the moment is to find a way to power them or make more"

"Making more is impossible, that was the one thing the Ancients kept to them self's and with me around they did not need to make more, May I" she held out her hands and Rodney reluctantly handed it over after all it was dead what could she possibly do to it.

"Please be careful this is the only one we have to study" she only smiled at him, she stared at it for a while like she was trying to decide what to do with it.

"I can't tell you but I can show you if you promise not to tell anyone what you see until I give my authorisation"

"Show me and then I'll decide" said Mr Woosley

"Mr Woosley I was not however referring to you"

"We promise" said John, Just after he promised the dead ZPM began to glow it took an hour but eventually she handed it back to Rodney saying,

"It's fully charged now, go on you can check if you like" Rodney hooked it up to his computer and after a few seconds his grew wide,

"She's right it's fully charged"

"How did you do that" said Mr Woosley

"All you need know is that I can, look Mr Woosley I just want to help you here at Atlantis, this was my home and the Ancients were my family I will keep this place safe if it's the last thing I do" Mr Woosley could see she was special,

"Alright, you can stay but on a trial basis you will need to report to earth at some point to be interviewed by the IOA they will have the final say on whether you stay or not"

"I see" she said "Then you should know I have no interest in going back to earth for the moment and since your allowing me to stay I should do something for you"

"And what is that" she stood from the table and headed to the gate room with every one following close behind her. She stood before the gate and raised her arms once more in a matter of moments they had people from all over Atlantis calling in to say things like, 'The 10,000 year old plants are growing' and 'The dust just blew away' and 'The lights in the flooded areas just turned on' and 'The water damage just disappeared' and finally the most surprising call was 'The ZPM's are recharging'. By the time she lowered her arms she had transformed Atlantis to its former glory.

"There much better"

"What exactly did you do?"

"I put everything where it should be, recharged the ZPM's, got rid of the dust, re animated the plants and there's now no more water damage" a stunned Mr Woosley said,

"I need to consult with earth" Adora knew this was coming but instead of sticking around she preferred to lie down besides she already knew what was going to happen.

"In that case I think I might go lay down"

"Of course, Sheppard post a guard on her at all times"

"Sir it's not like she can go anywhere" said John

"I want to know where she is at all times"

"I'll assign shifts" said John grudgingly


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Adora spent three days asleep but even as she dreamed she knew all that went on around her and she knew something was wrong. When she woke she threw on her clothes and rushed from her room to the gate room with her guards right on her heals.

"What's wrong" she said as soon as she ran into Mr Woosley

"I can't talk now"

"Mr Woosley you will talk to me now" she said in a voice she would reserve for naughty children.

"I'm sorry Adora Atlantis One is missing and we can't find them"

"Perhaps I can help"

"Thankyou but I think we've got just about all the help we can handle" he turned towards the gate as it activated and their so called friend Todd the Wraith came through seemingly un armed.

"I see" she said. Todd was escorted up to the observation deck to stand in front of the two of them.

"Todd I don't believe you've met Adora" said Mr Woosley. He looked at her like he didn't care and she gave him an evil smile.

"So let me get this strait, you Atlantis One team"

"And every team we sent after them"

"Right, are missing and you'd rather trust a Wraith rather than someone closer to your own species"

"We've known Todd much longer and he has information we could use to get them back"

"And you assume I don't"

"Well do you"

"No"

"Well there you go then"

"If you are both done I'd like to get on with it" said Todd

"Get on with what exactly and no I was not done"

"To put it quite frankly saving them" said Todd, Adora moved forward closer to Todd

"And just what do you get out of this"

"That's for me to know"

"Take me with you"

"Absolutely not" said Todd and Mr Woosley at the same time.

"If I go I can keep an eye on him and I can tell you what he wanted" Mr Woosley seemed to like that option.

"Very well you may go" Todd looked a little uncomfortable he was out manned, out gunned and in cuffs.

"Fine but if you die it's not my fault"

"Don't worry I won't" Adora followed Todd to the gate, the cuffs were taken off and he turned to Adora.

"When we get to the other side do what I say or you'll die"

"Right" The gate opened and they stepped through. Adora came out the other side to find she was on a Wraith hive.

"What is this, you tricked me"

"Silence" said Todd. He tuned to the Wraith "Tell your Queen I have bought a gift" the Wraith walked away leaving them alone.

"A gift" said Adora

"It was all I could think of to keep you alive"

"I am not as helpless as you may think, I am capable of so… much… more" The Wraith returned leaving Todd's unspoken questions unanswered.

"She will see you now" They were led; Adora was more pushed into what looked like a war room.

"This is nice" she said before noticing Atlantis one was on their knees before the Queen.

"Silence" said Todd before back handing her face; she glared at him as if to say 'You dare'.

"You say she is a gift, do you usually give gifts to your enemy's"

"Tis merely a show of good faith"

"I see" the Queen stood in front of Ronon "And what is it you want from us"

"Not me, my Queen wishes to combine forces so we can deal with the fall out of the recent events" Adora read his mind and instantly knew what he was planning. "The Queen grabbed Ronon, "What are you doing"

"I know what you've been doing and I know what you have planned for my hive" Todd didn't say a word and Atlantis One stayed silent watching everything that went on. "I think I might save this one for last" Ronon spat on her face and she smacked him so hard across his face he fell to the floor dazed.

"Don't, don't do that" said Adora. The Queen stalked over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"This one has a mouth on her; I think I'll start with her"

"No" said Ronon "Take me first"

"Oh a lover's couple" Ronon was restrained by being zapped.

"Not really, its ok Ronon I'll be fine" at this point all of Atlantis one began to struggle against their bonds.

"Kneel"

"I kneel before no one" said Adora

"You will" said the Queen and she began to feed off of Adora's energy. She stopped almost immediately "This one is strong, stronger than any I have ever had" The Queen put her hand back on Adora who sank to her knees "I knew you would bend to my will" If they had known about Adora's capabilities they would never have let her leave Atlantis. She grabbed the Queen's hand and looked her dead in the eye saying,

"As I said before I kneel before no one… you are a very bad creature" the Queen dropped to her knees and Adora rose from hers "And you need to be punished" The Queen screamed with rage just before she exploded. The Wraith guards who moved in on her exploded along with all the other Wraith in the room except Todd. Atlantis One's bonds popped open and they got to their feet, all except Ronon. Adora was at his side trying to wake him, he stirred and sat up.

"What happened" He said as Adora helped him to his feet.

"That's what I'd like to know" said Sheppard

"This is not the place for that conversation, I have already set the self-destruct they cannot turn it off, and we need to go now"

"Are you serious" she walked Ronon out the door and as she did she said

"John Sheppard I never say anything I don't mean and I'm almost never not serious" The Atlantis One team grabbed their belongings which had been removed from them when they were captured and followed Adora to the Stargate on board the hive. The gate was already active and they walked straight through with Adora leading the way. No one knew what happened to Todd but they assumed he got out ok. Adora knew he would be fine everyone else thought he had died because the very second they arrived at Atlantis the ship blew up severing the connection. All Atlantis one could do was stare at her as Mr Woosley came running down the stairs with a woman she had not met before. Mr Woosley stood in front of them and before he could say a thing the woman spoke

"I am Shen Xiaoyi I take it you the one called Adora"

"I am" said Adora. Shen looked over the team.

"I take it all went well"

"As well as can be expected" said John

"Good bring her to the conference room"

"What you're going to question her now"

"Yes as a matter of fact" John was getting angrier and angrier,

"For your information she just single handily saved our buts and blew up a Wraith hive at the same time so in my opinion she deserves a rest at least until tomorrow"

"Not going to happen I need to question her while the memory is still fresh in her mind"

"I am sorry Shen but somehow I do not think you will get what you desire" said Adora

"And why is that" before anyone could say anything else Adora feinted, Ronon only just had time to catch her.

"Does that answer your question" said John "Ronon take her down to Carson get him to run some tests" Ronon carried her from the room as Shen was saying.

"I want copies of all the tests done"

"And you'll get them" said John. As Ronon rounded the corner he couldn't hear any more being said. It was almost a week before she woke up and in the whole time Ronon had sat there beside her, much to the annoyance of his girlfriend Amelia Banks. On the second day of his sitting there with Adora whose colour had not got any better in fact it had seemed like she had gotten worse. Amelia approached Ronon,

"So this is where you are, can you please tell me why this woman takes precedence over me your girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend"

"We were working things out"

"There's nothing to work out and she's a prisoner of sorts we have orders from the IOA to watch her at all times, you know that"

"That doesn't explain why you broke out meeting just to sit here and don't give me the she needs to be guarded crap because John came to relieve you last night and you refused him"

"Look Amelia I can't do this right now"

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this at all"

"I've been trying to tell you this for the past three weeks but you're would not let it go" Amelia stormed from the room. Ronon knew she would come back and try again but he was positive they were done. He told himself he stayed because she had to be watched he really stayed because she had no one and he subconsciously wanted to be the one there for her. Ronon was asleep when she woke up, he looked so sweet she really didn't want to wake him but she didn't have much of a choice since his head was on her leg and he was giving her a dead leg. She stroked his face until his eyes opened, mostly because he couldn't believe he allowed himself to show a vulnerable side let alone be viewed by someone he didn't even know.

"You're awake now"

"It would seem so" she smiled at him making him almost fall over his own mouth.

"CARSON" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Poor Carson came running

"What happened" he said when he got to Adora's bed a little out of breath.

"She just woke up"

"Ronon there was no need to yell for me over that" Then he turned his attention on Adora "And how are you feeling today" Adora smiled at him and said

"I feel fine, and don't blame Ronon for the dramatics he can't help it"

"Can you explain why you feinted like that?"

"I can try, but you may not understand. It has been many years since I have used that much power and it is quite possible I was overwhelmed"

"I think I might go inform the others you're awake" said Ronon who was just about begging for an excuse to leave. After he left Carson began talking again.

"I am sorry about him sometimes he can be a little hart less"

"Oh there's no need to apologise for him I know he is not what he seems"

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say that to me he's like an open book" she didn't elaborate any further, she didn't see Ronon till the following day when he along with Atlantis One walked her down to the cells were a stone faced Mr Woosley and Shen were waiting. Adora could feel a lot of tension and as a rule she did not read other peoples thoughts unless permission was given however feelings were uncontrollable. She knew the only person who wanted her down there was the Shen woman.

"Ah Adora I'll get to the point, I want you to show me exactly what you did to that Wraith Queen on the hive" as she spoke Adora was walked inside one of the cells where a very weakened and hungry Wraith lay on the floor. It was so weak it could not even move. The door was closed behind her and she knelt next to the Wraith as she connected with its mind.

"I know your weak and I will not hurt you, if you ask for my help I can help you" The Wraith was confused.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help you if you just ask me to"

"I will never ask for help from food"

"These people wish me to kill you but it is not in my nature to do so to any living creature who has not harmed me in any way"

"It is not my problem" Adora sighed

"Then I guess I have no choice but to show you a matter of good fortune and faith, I only hope you will do the same for me some day, Todd" Adora stood and turned her back on Todd, she knew who he was and why the IOA wanted him dead.

"I refuse to kill this helpless creature"

"It is not a helpless creature it is a Wraith, you will either kill it or you will be imprisoned yourself"

"And experimented on of course, just to see what I'm capable of" Shen looked awquidly at Adora.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course not, when this Wraith has fully recovered you will return him to where you found him and you will never ask me to do this again, am I understood".

"Who are you to tell me what will happen around here, I'm a representative of the IOA who runs Atlantis" Adora's eyebrows rose along with her voice.

"Oh really" in a flash both Adora and Shen were gone which had everyone scrambling around looking for them. But they couldn't be found anywhere; they appeared still on Atlantis but in a different part. They had appeared on one of the verandas near the gate room.

"Where are we?"

"On Atlantis, Just in a different time"

"You took us into the past"

"No this is the future"

"But it's deserted"

"Not quite"

"I don't understand"

"You will" no sooner had Adora said that than a patrol of Wraith came out on to the veranda. "You lost the war"

"Why did we lose" the scene shifted to show Adora in the future sitting in the corner of a cell thoughraly depressed curled up into a ball. "That's you"

"Yes for some reason I seem to have lost the will to live"

"Why"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" The scene shifted again back to Atlantis and its final moments; the Wraith had found them and breached their walls.

"I've seen enough"

"I don't think you have, you see the real reason I lost my will to live is about to present it's self, I mean this is sad and all but there's one thing that really shattered me"

"What is it" Adora nodded towards the scene where Ronon was defending one of the scientists. A nearby Wraith shot him through the heart killing him and the scientist.

"I don't see how a scientist dying would shatter you"

"Not the scientist, you see in this version Ronon never got to love me back"

"You're in love with him"

"Yes"

"You said in this version, why aren't you here"

"Because when I went to earth your deciding vote kept me there, I was not able to return here to stop this from happening"

"And if you were able to return" the scene shifted once more to show a happy family having a picnic at the beach. "That's you"

"And those kids are mine and Ronon's" Shen and the rest of Atlantis one came around the bend to join them. "In this version you are my friend. I don't know what your deciding decision will be but whatever it is I hope you can live with it". The scene shifted and they had returned to present Atlantis "Now we've been gone for about a half hour"

"That would explain the funny looks"

"Where have you been" said Mr Woosley, Shen looked at Adora as she said.

"Having some sense knocked into me, I will think over everything and make my decision when I make it"

"I already know" said Adora. Shen left with Mr Woosley and Adora realised this was the first time she had been left alone without military escorts. She took a walk and stopped only when she reached a familiar veranda. She sat alone staring out at the sea till Sheppard and Ronon walked out onto the veranda deep in conversation.

"Sorry" said Sheppard "Didn't know anyone was here" Adora said nothing just continued to stare out to sea. John and Ronon became worried, not sure what to do they sat next to her on either side so she was sandwiched between them. It was only then they realised she was silently crying and that there were flowers sprouting at her feet where her tears dropped.

"What's wrong" said Ronon

"Nothing's wrong" she sniffed "Just this very place was the last place I ever saw my family"

"Before they left for earth" said John

"Yes, they're dead now"

"How do you know that, after all they could be like you" She smiled a small smile,

"I just do, I used to be able to feel them and for a long time they've been gone, enough about that Colonel Sheppard tell me about earth"

"You know about Ra"

"Of course I do I met him once, horrid child"

"You understand the child had no choice the Goauld…"

"Are snake like creatures who inhabit your body and try to gain control. Hey did you know Ra's queen was actually his third"


End file.
